Trickstar Saga 1: Spider's Fortune Card
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: After Command Mission fic about the REAL Spider. Basically a stab at all plot holes, while unwittingly creating my own XD! This is what happens when Axl, X, Zero and the rest have another metal uprising! Complete, so please go to next installment.
1. Onetail

Disclaimer: I donot own any hot reploid guys, but everytime I watch the Command Mission opening intro, I so wish otherwise..

I warn thee. If thou does not like sad stories. Character death. Real life situations. Blood. Exstasy. Human error.. THEN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FIC!!!!!! :P Now for the people on the other hand..

_Italic_- Means past or flash back.

Normal- Means present time.

WARNING (SPOILERS BEYOND SPOILERS) not neccessairly for my fic, but for the theory I'm about to tell you. You don't have to agree with me, but you're more than welcome to add your comments in a review. Just be nice though. This was an email I sent to ManaEXE from Guilty Pleasure. Go check it out, you'll be happy. I'm too lazy to edit this email. (Wow, lazy? Me? That's a change..)

Theory: Hi! I'm so glad that somebody finally made a Spider shrine, he is SO cool XD. Too bad he turned out to be Redips... BUT. there might be some hope.

Now either I've read into the story too much, or I'm an obsessed fan that continues to fight this with a worthy cause, here goes:

Axl had the DNA Changing ability. Axl can only copy things that are or were alive. So no made up forms. And he's the basis of this DNA Changing plot.

While you're in the Ulfat Factory somebody tells you ( I forgot who it was, do you remember? I think it was Axl, no?) that Spider was created in the Ulfat factory (the shape changing factory).

So how the heck would he get information that Spider was created there and not Redips? Because for sure we know that Redips does have this ability.

How could Redips gain Spider's DNA form, if no.1 he can't make fake forms, and no.2 didn't have a scrap of Supra-force metal?

My little fan made theory is that all three were made in this factory, Redips either killed off, or heavily damaged Spider, stole his DNA, and this scuffle probably caused Axl's facial scars and loss of memory to what happened before Red found him!

Well, what do you think? Possible? Impossible? Out-of-my-mind? ;; I'm begging to know from another fan!

-Gate

(Now on with the fic!! Booyah! By the way, Gate is my other user name, figure it out for yourself, cause I ain't gonna help you..)

Random word to begin fic: ONETAIL!!!!!!!

How long had it had been? Years? Decades? A few months? Minutes prehaps? The figure furrowed his brow. Why had this had happened to him?

_It had only been a few days they had been activated. One was a child, the other had been configured to look like a general. He himself had a nifty design. Pure black armor with a yellow cape of some sort. He looked as if he had been created straight off for the gambling units at Veorse Laga city. Even though this 'design' gave he a thrifty look, he enjoyed the aura it gave off him._

_Of course it had been a few days. Their creators had shown quite a lot things from this new world of theirs. Mostly the three units had been separted for different task forces. The child had been taken for diognostics, the general for war plans if another maverick attack occured. Of course none of them really knew exactly what a 'maverick' was, but they allowed these humans to educated them. Him himself had been shown a few fighting moves, they said that he would be a support unit incase of an emergency. This idea didn't exactly impress him that much. Was that all he was worth? A backup? But it had been that day that he had been introduced to the love of his life._

_The humans attending him had seemed quite bored that day. One of them had pulled out a curious looking little box that was covered in imprints. The other humans gathered around, pulling up chairs to form a circle around a small wooden table. Curious, he walked up to the human with the little packet as he delt out some metallic rectangles._

_"What's up? What are those?"_

_"Oh simple," The man he address turn to face him with a warm smile, "These are called playing cards, or 'cards' for short. It's a game humans often play when they are bored or for gambling purposes. Here," motioning to an empty seat he continued, "'We'll teach you how to play!"_

_At first it had been awkarwd. All of them were staring at him bidding him to make the first move. Not being to sure of all the information they had instructed him on, he layed all five cards upright flat on the table._

_"Straight." He called out meekly._

_Their eyes widened with disbelief. Either it had just been dumb-luck, or they had just been beaten by their project. The man, who he had found out to be named Jack, reshuffled the 'cards' back and forth in his hands. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" His inquiry was not answered when Jack spoke back._

_"Ok, Spider. We're going to do a little test." Handing out the cards to everyone sitting at the table, he stared into the reploids eyes. "I want to see what you've got."_

_"See what I've got?" There was a pause. "Ok,fine, what do I have to do?"_

_What a day it had been! They had played Cheat, Poker, Crazy 8s, Canaska, Go Fish, Old Maid, , and every single time he had won. 'No wonder humans played this game when they were bored, it's a blast!' His thoughts were intrupted when Jack spoke up again._

_"I knew it. You're a natural alright!" With a collected nod from the others he continued, "We now know exactly what fighting style and weaponry we will equip you with."_

_Pushing his hat slightly off his eyes he blinked. "Is that so?"_

_So from that day forth he had been given a special set of playing cards. Apparently from what they had told him, these cards would return to his hands as soon as he would shoot them._

_"So they're 'boomerang' cards?" Untrustingly he shook the thin packet upside-down. He glared at the designs on the box daring it to attack him. Somewhat trusting that they were no threat to his existance he emptied the cards into his hand._

_"Good, now see that target over there?" Jack pointed to a disabled robot at the far end of the trainning room. They were called Preons from what he knew. "I want you to aim for it."_

_"Ok.." Unsure he grabbed a few and straightened them between his thumb and index of his right hand. Readying himself as if he was going to throw thowing-knives, he slid his right leg back. With a weak movement of the wrist the cards were sent rocketing out of his hand. His mouth opened in amazement as the destruction he had just cause came into his view after all the dust had cleared._

_"Holy s-" Jack had cut him off by putting his hand over his mouth._

_"Perfect! I knew it! You're going to make even the 'maverick hunters' jealous!"_

_He hadn't had time to ask as to 'what' the 'maverick hunters' were, as the team surrounded him urging him to hit several others 'unreachable' targets. Of course every last one had ended to a crushing blow by these metallic playing cards. As the humans whooped and cheered in excitement, he lowered his hat over his eyes. Looking at the simplistic yellow cards that lay in his hands, he pondered. Was this power enough for a 'maverick attack'?_

_It had only been two days after that event that disaster had struck. He had been walking to the third unit's section when he had met up with the childlike reploid. They had been chatting for some while until they had both heard a muffled scream and an explosion coming from the third unit's training barracks. Before they knew it, the general exited the door and stood in front of them. But something was terribly wrong, or so that was what his gut had told him. Nervousness arising he addressed the general reploid._

_"What happened?"_

_A sadistic smile spread across the green reploid's face. Now he could really feel his gut twist and turn, the child was probably just as scared._

_"They would not let me lead this control unit, so I did away with them."_

_"What?!"_

_There had been stunned silence. Both sides regarded each other. Fist clentched, he ignored the sense of horror._

_"T-That's horrible!!" Anger rising in his voice, he could control himself anymore. The younger gulped in terror. What had they just witnessed, death and destruction, all by the hands of something the humans thought they could trust?_

_"ARRRRGH!!" Lauching a full hand of cards and the general, Spider didn't wait to see what the outcome was. Salvo after salvo, he launched without regression. It was only a few minutes later that he took a protective pose, though he guessed that the general had been dealt away with. An icy eerie laugh filled the hallway. Horror-stricken both reploids looked back at the figure standing amongst the dust and debri._

_"Mere mortals cannot overcome me."_

_It had only been a fraction of a second, but it had been a fraction of a second for him to remember the rest of his life. The general flashed out his twin swords and launched himself from the air at Spider. The younger reploid had jumped in the way to intercept the forceful attack, but had been off by a couple of nano seconds, resulting in two gashes at the top of his forhead. Slammed back into the wall by the driving force, the young reploid slid unconsious to the floor._

_"Aw crap." Quickly Spider jumped behind the general, hoping to catch him off guard. Flinging off another salvo of the deadly boomerang cards, he was knocked back by a punch to the chest. Another blow hit him on the back of his head. Sliding to a stop on the floor, he gazed up at the rogue reploid._

_"How could you?!"_

_"It was simple really. I just did." Eyeing him as if he were some form of amusement the green reploid prepared his sword for another attack._

_"..Why?" The question was said more as a plea. As if a child had found out their mother had just killed their father._

_"Because they were weak. Just like you." Was the cold reply. Brandishing the sword in the hallway's shallow light, the green reploid advanced on the black one. "Because," there was a slight pause, as if humourly pondering what to answer, "Only the strong deserve to live."_

_The sword came down, but before it could hit, something blocked it's way. A yellow playing card glimered underneath the sword metallic luster. Both were cut through halfway._

_"Unjustness and stupidity will never prevail.." As soon as the black reploid had uttered those words, he kicked upwards with all his force, surpirising the other and making a neat little gash on the other's shoulder._

_"Why you bug!" The sword pierced forward, undawnted by what stood in its path. Gasping and panting heavily Spider fell to his knees. The green reploid general ripped it out of the black's chest, watching the other slam to the floor. Sneering the general whiped his twin swords unrelentingly across the other's back. When he was sufficed he grabbed the black's arm._

_"Your DNA will be very useful to me.." The black didn't have time to realize what these words ment as his world disintegrated before his eyes into darkness._

_All he remembered was waking up to rubble. Tons and tons of rubble. He himself was covered with dust and cracked rock. Gaining a moment to look around he swepped off the debri from his tuxedo style armor. What had happened? That question plague him to this day._

_Getting up, he aspied the wall the young reploid had crashed against. Nothing. Except rubble that is._

_Walking for what seemed an eternity in this disquieting afermath of destruction he reached an area of the building that seemed quite familar, even after the disaster that had taken place. When he came a little closer though, his heart stopped beating. There lay Jack, half crushed under a slab of cement. Rushing up to his friend, he knelt besides him. Before he knew it his face was wet with streams of tears._

_"..Jack.." The man fluttered his eyelids open momentairly._

_"Spider.. Is that you.."_

_Wiping one side of his face with the back of his hand, Spider replied. "Ya, sure it's me, who else-"_

_"Spider.. This is what a maverick is.."_

_"..." The black reploid silenced himself, staring at the floor for all that it was worth._

_"..A..a maverick only leaves destruction and chaos in it's path..hhgn.."_

_Not knowing what took over him, the reploid took the human's hand and held it tight._

_"..Spider.. You can't let any maverick live...hargn... this is what they will cause.. I have a .. key.. it's in my right pocket... hope it will be of use to you.."_

_Spider wept. It seemed like hours upon eternity from the time that Jack's grip did not return. Slowly the black reploid got up and slunked over to the man's right pocket. Digging in he pulled out what looked like an access card._

_Silently the reploid left. There was nothing left to say, and no reason to stay._

Crying proffusely (Spelling?) WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SOOO SAAAAADDDD!!!!!!! cries some more Wow, this fic is good, even if I have to say so myself. Actually it was funny, I hated Spider in the beginning of the game because a game article said that "Spider is on your team and then - well you'll find out". So my first reaction was, YOU STUPID FCKING BASTARD, I'LL TEACH YOU TO DITCH ME! DIE IN HELL!!! BWAHAHA!! Obviously I was only too pleased to challenge him to combat. Beat Jango. Things turned around QUITE quickly :P. I LOVE the guy. He was my second/first best character, rocked at stealing items (hey, that's how I got most of them!) and could take a severe hit, thus the perfect all-around guy.


	2. How the Bounty Hunters became to be

Spider's Fortune Card

Chapter 2: How the Bounty Hunters became to be

Nyehehehehee!!! SHPIDAH MAGIC!!!!

If you're wondering if Uzu-Chan has gone on drugs for writing actual non script crap, well, I know how you feel, it's hard for myself to believe! After 2 years of just humor, now look at me! I'm writing character death, agnst, and actual plot o0. Keh, hopefully putting my stories in .doc format will have better results than .txt. This is my first fic with experimenting with this newly found knowledge.

Axl: .. But it's been on for 3 years-

SHUT UP YOU!!! (chases him off)

Apparently it is still the same, and being a bitch. How many people miss those stars? I know I do (sniff).

That and, either my theory is right, or Capcom has a major fugging plot hole on their hands. :P Only time will tell.

Beyond this I only have one thing to say: TWOTAILS!!!! (I hope you know where this is going..)

-

Had it really been so long? Leaning back against a maple tree (See! Canadian referrence! XP Now just guess were I was born!) Spider chewed on a reed. Of course the reed could have been covered with anything worth the means of not knowing, but that did not daunt him a bit. Mindlessly he thumbed through his packet of metallic playing cards. Each one given to him by Jack and the rest of the team. Had it ended there? What else had happened since that forlorn day?

_The wind blew to the east. He had spent days just walking. Walking away from everything. He mind was always racing. Racing on the events, on the horror, on the.. loss._

_The gentle breeze swayed his hat to the left, and quite frankly he didn't seem to have an ounce of care. Running himself ragged until he either dropped from exhaustion or dehydrated, heh, which ever came first. Twigs crunched under his feet for the umpteenth time, the hollow cracking becoming almost inaudible. It was only sharp gun-round that brought him out of his reverie._

_He snapped head to his right when he heard some one cuss behind the foilage of the forest. Cautiously he inched over to look past a bush. He was greeted by the sight of a pale brown reploid. _(Take a guess CM lovers)

_Cursing and sputtering the reploid paced back and forth in a very anxious manner._

_"I let him get away. Stupid fucking bush. Stupid fucking leaves!!! Can't see a damn thing!" Waving his plasma gun to and thro in the air the reploid just seemed to get more flustered. "STUPID FU-"_

_"Woa woa there buddy. No need to tell the world." As Spider advanced the other held up his gun to chest level._

_  
"Who are you and what buisness is it of yours?"_

_Completly ignoring the death threat at which the reploid tried its best at looking menacing, Spider continued to come closer. Finally he halted a few meters away. "Who'd you let get away?"_

_"Ohh.." Seeing he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, the other gave up his facade. "Just some reploid I've been after.."_

_"For money?"_

_"Ya. I'm a bounty hunter." The brown clicked his gun back into his holster belt._

_This pricked the black's curiousity. Bounty hunter.. was this the same as 'Maverick Hunter'?_

_"So, you kill reploids for money?"_

_There was a hesitant pause from the other reploid. "I wish you wouldn't speak of it that way.."_

_"Well, it's what you do, is it not?"_

_Sheepishly the bounty hunter shuffled his left foot. "Ok. Yes."_

_"Ok, so we've stated what you do. Now who do you do it for?"_

_"My employer."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Whoever's willing to pay a buck."_

_"Sheesh man! What did you do to wind up so bad in the hole?!" Annoyed the pale brown reploid started to walk away._

_"Wait!! What's your name?" Unifusiasticly the brown turned halfway._

_"Name's Aile, now get lost."_

_What the start of a 'beeeaautiful' relationship. Spider, intrigued did not in fact leave Aile alone, but instead followed him, prodding him about other personal information for nearly an hour._

_When they had arrived at the area that Aile's employer resided it was well over noon. Contrary to their first meeting, both reploids seemed to get along almost as well as best friends. As soon as Aile's employer had met the shady reploid, he too took a liking for him imediatly. Aile's loss was forgotten._

_Aile had been sought out by a burgandy and black reploid by the name of Mach Karten. He wore a black scarf that was carelessly flicked around the side of his shoulder, and he had deep green peircing eyes that changed to a light sharp silver when he would be angry or worried. The top part of his armor was jet black, it finished just up to the higher part of his waist. Leading down was his jumpsuit, which just before his knees started to become a deep burgandy._

_Mach had a reputation for always being alert. Mach Karten himself was the head of a bounty hunter organization. He was known to be a hard worker and a brilliant strategist, thus making him a valuable asset. One of his collegues though had been instigating mutiny, there had only been one way to deal with that._

_To maintan the survival of his group, Mach employed Aile to rub out this irritant._

_Since Spider had been welcomed by both almost instataneously, he had been given a high position in the bounty hunters' 'club'. At first he had been extremely doubtful and unwilling to fill in this vacant spot, but Mach and Aile's pleadings soon won over his heart._

_He had spent a year with the group. It had been a simple way of life really. Get up from bed, check computer monitor for pleas, play cards, nap, check computer again.. But then again those were the uneventful days, they usually didn't last very long at all. Most of the time he had had to chase down crimenals or spies. Ah, the spies. The trickiest of the bunch! They always knew the best places to hide and escape. He had actually learn't many evasive moves from these felons, even as far as to literally 'disappear'.._

_Spider had left after a close encouncer with a human type reploid, funny thing though was, it hadn't resembled a human at all! He had been taken by surprise, and nearly lost his life for that mistake! Not wishing for another close encounter and thinking that it was well overdo for him to see the rest of the world, Spider resigned from the bounty hunters._

_"But why?" Aile had aked him the day he told them both of his choice._

_Wearing a cocky grin, Spider pushed his hat higher,"Because I'll live longer, that's why!"_

_Like good friends both chuckled and said their goodbyes._

_"Well, at least tell me that you'll visit some time in the future."_

_Turning the black replied, "Sure thing. I'll see ya around!"_

_That had been the last that he had seen Aile. Sadly enough the two had never crossed paths again. It seemed that fate did not want it to be._

'Oh well, life continues I guess', he thought as he pushed himself off the tree slowly. Maybe Aile had become sucessful, or maybe not. 'I should really go into checking that out.'

Looking down at the dirt, he trailed his eyes across the horizon. Noon hadn't yet come and a pleasant breeze blew southward.

"Maybe I should get some answers today.. pfft, like life hasn't been a bitch already." Taking a few steps forward he heard a paticular voice scream out in the distance.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT I'M GOING TO BREAK THOSE TWIN GUNS OF YOURS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!!"

Blinking in surprise the black reploid paused. 'Who on earth'. Not wating for nature to reply, Spider was off in the direction of the hysterical screaming.

-

Man the more I write, the more unsure I am about posting this fic... FU!! Keh!! Only your kind reviews will make me write faster! REVIEW KINDLY YES!!!! XP

By the way TrickStar Spider, o0 you read my mind..just after I wrote the third chapter...


	3. Resolution

OOohhhhhh!!! Present time actual plot! SWEET! Feh, :P Read on if you dare!

o0 Has nothing on trickstar????? It's the same damn thing!!!! What ya talking about (??) Well, I kinda use Axl 24/7 so yah...

The reploid stood there in the middle of two trees shaking. Another who was older than him, looked absolutely beyond sanity's limits.

The older sported freshly made laser and bullet marks on each side of his shoulder armor. In a time of less panick the younger would have comented on how symetrical both marks were, but he was smart enough to keep quiet. :P

The older slid to the ground panting heavily. "You know, it's funny. I've been through 8 maverick uprisings, AND quelled a war, and only today do I come the closest to death, by a rookie!"

"Excuse me? I helped out with 2 of those 'uprisings' and the war. AND Signas ENLISTED me as an S-class maverick hunter just like you!"

"Heh, makes me wonder what was he on?.."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hun?" X spun around to catch his surroundings. As a veteran, he carefully espied the foliage. Motioning for the younger to be quiet with his finger, he pointed for Axl to come around behind his right side incase of a sneak attack. Readying his buster with a charged shot, he waited for what ever was in the cover of the forest to make the first move.

Something black poked it's way into his vision from the right side. Pivoting in his spot, X locked on the target, only to realize..

"Spider?!" The hoarse cry completely ruined the aura that the title 'maverick hunter' gave him. But already too shocked from the earlier event, and with little nerve left, he opened fire imeadiatly fearing the worst.

"WOA!!"

As the dust in the air cleared, the form of a black gambling reploid could be seen, holding a single yellow metallic card in front of his face, and shaking like mad.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Not waiting for an answer (again) Spider launched the card and pinned the other's weapon to the ground.

X pulled hard to get his arm out from the hold, but it was of no use. He turned his eyes to the reploid, a look of scorn on his face.

"Redips! It doesn't matter how many times you come back, I will not let you take over!!"

Their was a moment of silence. Glancing left and right X looked confusedly at Spider.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Blinking hard, the black reploid looked blankly back.

"Who's Redips?.."

"You- you don't kno- Wait a minute! You're trying to trick us!!" X sputtered.

"Kuh, fine! I don't need to waste my time with people like you! Ciao!" As Spider took a step to leave the scene, Axl spoke up.

"So you're the real Spider." He had no idea how he knew, but something in his gut told him that this was not in fact, Redips.

Turning back Spider eyed him cautiously, noticing the younger for the first time. But memories flooded back. Red, gray, blue, green,.. black.

"No.. Y-You're, supposed to be d-.." he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Dead? Me? Why?" Curiously Axl gawked back at the reploid. "Do.. you know something I don't?"

For a moment Spider's mouth stayed open. But of course this was the younger reploid! There was no mistake about it! Had he forgotten?..

"..."

"Um," X, finally managing to pry himself free of that a cursed card, tried to make more sense out of the situation, "You ok? Hello?.." He waved his hand in front of the reploid's face in hopes of gaining it's attention.

But all Spider could think of was that split second. That split second that changed and gave him life.

An explosion suddenly broke out in the middle of the area that they stood in. Flames erupted and lapped at everything in their sight. Jumping back Spider glanced to his left. There, in the span of a second, he saw a burgandy scarf flutter. As soon as he turned his head more though, the piece of clothing had dissappeared. The flames magically folded in upon themselves and vanished. A set up, or a warning?

Seeing that the other two hadn't left, Spider questioned them.

"Friend of yours?"

The blue reploid dusted himself off and checked for any damage to his armor or otherwise. He let his arm fall limp to his side and sighed a deep sigh of regret.

"He soon will be."

-

BWAHAHAHAHAAA!! PLOT! GLORIOUS INSPIRATION FROM MY LORD! THANK YOU GOD!!! PRAISE YOU GOD!!!! I LOVE YOU!!

More chapters ahead XP!


	4. Rise to a new Rebellion

o0 MORE?! YOU PPLZ WANT MORE?!

XP OK!!

..Hey did you know that 'Sigma' is a greek letter? I didn't until I looked up a few names for extra people that I was going to put in...

Guh.. now that I've written 'Sigma' I feel dirty....... BLAST IT!!!!!!

Anyways the past chapters haven't been meaty enough. I AGREE. I will try vainly to change that XD! No, I do realize that they are getting too short. I didn't want it that way, and I will change it. But you'll have to wait a little longer for each chapter. (they were short cause I had summative exams all last week)

Hey you guys don't mind oc's do you? I mean they have to fight against SOMEBODY :) . (laughs) Only I can think of a name like Justifz.. kyeheheh! (slaps forhead) XP

The base of Giga City stood proud and (better not put something that I could have) well, straight? X had explained to the black reploid a little bit of what had taken place over the last few months, and now, how this was their new home since the other had been wrecked by Redips.

The black had obviously been curious about this whole event. 'Redips, wonder what he looks like..' Gazing at the huge structure above him, he came back to reality when X tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kay, we can go in. The doors are unlocked." X somewhat raised an eyebrow at the other's blank expression.

"O-oh. Right." Straightening his hat, Spider followed closely behind X. Axl followed suit, but only after checking to see if they were beeing followed by some 'imaginairy rogue reploid'. As he turned to go in, the metallic door slammed right in his face.

"Ah, that's just great.." Rubbing his nose he sat down on the ground in a pouting position. Hurriedly he tried to apply logic to his situation. Passing his left hand through his orange hair, he came up with a solution.

"They'll notice I'm gone. Then they'll let me in!"

Little did the teenager know..

The complex itself had not changed much. Most of the circuitry had been left intact, save for a few upgrades. One of these upgrades had been a holoprojecting computer for easy access to certain data bases.

Nana had been checking over a mistake in the central computer's backup files, when she had heard some one enter the room. She turned around quickly, excited to greet Giga City's great hero.

"X! Did you find anythi-" He sentence stopped deadpan as her eyes stayed glued on the figure behind X. Her voice took a defensive tone as she rolled the chair back preparing for the worst.

"Behind you!"

Releasing the catch behind the top part of his neck, Megaman X slid his helmet off, revealing straight messy black hair. "Yes, I know." Looking over his shoulder he gave the shady reploid an expression of annoyance. "Are you going to tell her, or should I?"

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Tell her what?"

With an audible groan X slapped his forhead. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours had been sefficiant to explain to Nana that Spider was in fact, the 'real' Spider and not Redips in disguise. This had also led to Spider finding out, well O-o that Redips had taken his form.

It was only natural for the black reploid's face to twist in digust. So the green general's name had been Redips.

"He was trouble since the start." Both reploids stared at him confused. Arms crossed, he responded sourly.

"He murdered my unit, he murdered the younger one's unit, he murdered his unit, he murdered my friends, he supposedly murdered the younger one, and he tried to murder me. Stupid son of a fucking bitch."

Silently Nana placed her closed fist to her chest, her eyes were closed in languish. X too had become quiet. Slowly his gazed travelled upwards to the shady reploid's hat-covered eyes, which he knew were already letting tears flood away.

"I am so sorry.. Spider." Not really knowing what to do next, X flicked his fingers. A thought soon struck him though. "We have to see who that reploid was. Even if he's not part of any orginization what he did was a criminal offence."

"..Right. You'll have to give me a second to find a trail from the particles." Reluctantly Nana raised herself from the chair. She tippy-toed away, back to the main central computer.

X glanced back over his shoulder to the balck figure, who was still sitting in his respective chair as if nothing had happened. X's face burned. Gritting his teeth he too reluctantly forced his feet to go forward. 'This is why I can't let a maverick live. All they cause is destruction and tear lives apart. Fuck..' Glancing back again, X stared hard at the black hat covering Spider's eyes. He heard something. It was small, but his auditory systems had caught it. A sob. Tears building up in his eyes, X ripped himself from his present and trudged to the central control room.

"Sooo. His name is Justifz?" X stated as he read the holographic report that Nana had set up. She had gotten an energy reading from the particles left over from a teleportation beam coming from the area that X and Axl had been in. The reploid's profile and data played on the life sized hologram. As X judged the data, Nana spoke.

"Yes. Appearently he's a rogue reploid (o0)" A short click of a button made extra information pop up on the holographic screen.

"He was part of the marines for a while until he got discharged for bad conduct, he later then joined a specialized bounty hunter syndicate by the name of 'Twilight Syndicate'. Appearently he became bored of this and left. Since then no data has been collected of him."

Tapping the side of his chin in thought X stared at the screen. "But that makes no sense as to why he would just randomly attack us like that. Just out of the blue. He must have been given orders by some one."

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe if we contact this 'Twilight Syndicate' we can get more information on Jutifz." Nana stated.

Now scratching the side of his chin, X eyes drifted to the words 'discharged'. "That's if we can find them. Several units have already been sent out to find the Twilights, but not one was successful. This syndicate knows we're after them, and they know how to hide from the authorities."

"Appearently," X's eyes shifted to her form,"The syndicate has been located some where north of New Balsera."

"New Balsera?"

"Yes, it's to the west of the Giga City region. It's been off limits for a few years, since a lot of contruction has been going on to clean it from the Urasia incident. They've been seen just above Namico and travelled to and throw from Omega and Nexus."

"They've been around." X commented as a map of the New Balsera Region slowly formed as each green pixel flashed blue.

"You wouldn't believe. I even have information that they've been through the bottom south part of the region as far as 7 isle." Tracing her finger to the bottom of the map she pointed out a small cluster of seven islands.

"Hmm. Practically half of the planet."

"Yes, and the islands of New Balsera are natural islands, which in turn make travel harder."

"So in other words we're dealing with a hardened bunch of criminals, who are afraid of a little water, or a walk."

"Exactly. But remember, they might not be the enemy yet. .. Um X?"

"Yeah?"

Laughing Nana displayed a live feed from the outside door cameras. "Did you per chance forget something?" On the screen a reploid was trying furiously to blast down the solid front gates with 'pea' sized twin guns, cussing regularly.

In shock X looked from the door in the picture to the figure. Finally the information clicked. "Axl?!" His eyes went wide a few moments later.

"He knows that swear word?!"

-

IS THAT MEATY ENOUGH FOR YOU????????!!! HAH!!!!!! I WROTE YAYS! XD And Axl swears. New Balsera... (shudders) had to draw the whole freaking damn map. It's even bigger than the Giga City Region. Holy crap! (guessy guessy where Veorse Laga is) Anyways, ya the Twilight syndicate (ok so I took from red alert) seem to like to walk ... A LOT! o0

That and there's nothing better than the song edge from .hackliminality. Or the other one which I forgot...

If there's mistakes, well it's because I didn't bother to spell check. I just wanted to post it quickly. (hey man, I wrote this in one night, happy?)


	5. Twotails combined?

The adventure begins!!! It's command mission on Speed!!! WOO! (I advise you if you don't like fics like this, run while you still can!!)

So we have new players and a new region. Plus old players trying to travel to Namioco.

**"Giga City (central tower) - New Balsera (new balsera)"**

Read: From region (city/island) to region (city/island) (New Balsera Region has a 'continent' called new balsera, so don't get confused)

Just so you know where they are, and to where they are going, I'll put what I put in bold at the top of every chapter from now on. K?

JUSTIFZ!!! YEEHEHEHEEE!!! (I dunno it sounds funneh XD) He's cool!

I'll scan some pictures of 'em to photobucket so you can see what they look like. Though it is your choice if you preffer to just imagine from the descriptions I have and will be giving. ;)

I feel like a slutt for not correcting the previous two chapters. Keh. It's because it takes so long to open my other typing document (Open office) see cause now I'm using word. It's fast, easy, and has absolutely no spelling or grammar check. Feh. But I'm in enriched english, so I shouldn't need those to know what I've done wrong! XD Oh well. I was lazy. Probably won't happen again. Too bad the perfectionist in me is currently stabbing me in the side with a really sharp knife.

By the way it was supposed to be "aren't afraid of a little water, or walk."

Gah, it seems when I type my most common typo is the suffix n't. Dangnabit!!

Let's see if plus signs work......

:X I'm sorry if it sucks!

"Axl, you alright?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Come on buddy. You know I didn't purposely leave you out th-"

"You forgot about me!" Huffing the smaller reploid turned his back towards the blue. X stared at his reflection in the navi blue armor, trying to hold back from laughing. Of course he had expected this to occur. He knew that Axl was of a jealous nature, and hated to be forgotten. It was obvious that he was going to get this treatment from the younger reploid. Stiffling himself from cackling again, X turned to head out of the room. Putting on the best beaten-sad puppy look that he could, he 'sheepishly' replied.

"I-I'm sorry Axl. I didn't mean to-H-leav-ha- you be-beHIND! AHAHAHAHAAA!!" But he lost control of his emotions when the other stuck his nose up in the air.

Regaining his composure X retorted. "You know kid, you look cute like that. Zero was right." Walking out of the room, X closed his eyes in victory, smirking.

"WHAA?" The younger spun around as quickly as the remark had been made.

It was well over 7 O' clock by the time that X found himself in the recreation room of Giga City's hunter base. (Remember with Spider it was before noon, see I keep track of time!!) He idly thumbled through a stack of cards, unable to bring himself to play. He only looked up when a familiar pattern of footsteps were heard a few meters away from him. He knew them so well that he did not have to glance to see who it was.

"Zero, what are you doing back so early?"

"Ah, stop it with the sarcasism. Yes, ok, so I came back later than I had expected." Playfully the red smirked at X while pulling a chair out for himself to sit on. The smile reseeded when it was not returned.

"Why?" The question was plain and simple, and said matter of factly.

"Because, a couple of reploids thought that tackling a S-class maverick hunter would be excellent for kicks." The red's hand reached to grab a stray lock of his golden blonde hair. Meticuluosly he seperated it looking for impurities. "They even managed to get some grit in my beautiful hair... and well some garbage.."

"Oh, so THAT's the smell." Unamuzed X continued to thumble through the cards.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Stupid punks pushed me over into a- well, one of those garbage collection unit things.."

"So literate."

Zero's left eye twitched slightly in the left corner. He grapsed the table a little stronger. "What is your problem Mr. Pesimistic?!"

For the first time during the whole conversation, X gazed upwards. 'Mr. Pesimistic' had been one of the nick-names that Zero had called him after the seventh maverick uprising, as to the fact that he had been severely depressed and unwilling to fight. Megaman X squeezed the cards forcefully.

"My 'problem' is that you don't seem to take things seriously."

"No. X. I know your little games. Read my lips: What is THE problem."

"Fine. Fine." Crossing his arms over his chest in a huffy manner, X glowered at Zero. "The problem is that I met the real Spider today."

"R-Really?.." Interest sunk in at this moment for the crimson hunter.

"Yes. And his life was utterly and completely destroyed by Redips."

"And you're depressed.''

"Well, don't say it like that."

"Well you are! Look at you! You look like Sigma just popped up on your front door step and rung the door bell."

"-In a playgirl bunny suit!"

This 'lovely' comment caused X to whack his head with his fist. He then started to giggle slightly.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up.. Thanks Zero."

"Good, now that you've stopped moping, Nana said there was a mission?"

Wiping away some tears from the corners of his eyes, X blinked. "Have you ever heard of the Twilight Syndicate?"

Rubbing his brow, Zero grumbled. "Those idiots again? The Zero unit already searched for them twice."

"Ya well they've been located at Namioco, Omega and Nexus." The blue retorted.

"Nexus? I've been there once. Short time though."

"You've been? When?"

"Last week."

Slapping his forhead, X slid further back into his chair. "Why don't you tell me, or the base for that matter, these things?"

"Cause it's 'my' buisness!" Snuffing the red reploid casually tapped his nose with his index.

Sighing gravely the blue shook his head. "You might as well say high to our new candidate."

"'Candidate'?"

"Yep. He's coming with us."

"Really now. Did he already agree to this?"

"No.."

Zero stared at the blue bomber, while raising an eyebrow.

"-But I'll get him to. Apparently Justifz has quite the past. Even to the point as being made in a certain shape shifting factory.."

"REALLY now.."

Most of the hunters had dozed off during the hour. Some stayed awake to do certain chores or take a much needed drink, but they were a minority. X lay sprawled over his bed, twisted in various covers and sheets. Black hair messed and sticking up at every end. The hunter had already decided who was going to go with him on his renessanse mission; weather they liked it or not. This hunter was going to take crap from nobody. He had even revised over excuses and arguements. The blue bomber slept without pain or sadness, but a relaxed smile across his face.

Morning came, and a lot of employees were bussling about. All were preparing the base for the departure of their new heroes. After the 'defeat' of Steel Massimo, the citizens of Giga City had no one to look up to, until X had come along on a renaissance mission to destroy the Rebellion.

And the fact that he was leaving didn't make things to well...

Megaman X had equiped his yellow floressent scarf. He had recallabrated his blue armor so it would be able to change at a moment's notice to it's more powerful form: The X Fire. The upgrade had affected the color though, and his armor had tingued slightly red and black.

He had also purposely changed his jumpsuit and accessories. He now wore a silver weather and heat resistant jumpsuit which had little imprints of triangles on the side parts of his legs, and just below his chest a bigger 'upside down' yellow triangle resided. On his right arm something that looked like a red tube was attached. It was a quick access saber (Since he had noticed how many times Zero had 'quote unquote: left the party', he didn't want to be left in a worse situation because of this). Unlike Zero's 'aquatic saber' (hey, that's his element in CM), X's was fire powered just like his armor. The Crimson Hunter in mention stood right next to X studing the map of their target region.

Zero had decided against upgrading his armor. He had figured that if it had saved him so many times in the past, that messing with it would be an extremely bad thing. Though he had decided against the armor, he had changed his classic black jumpsuit for one of the same color (whew) but, like x, with a resistance against weather and freeze resistant jumpsuit. X had jokingly asked him why he had bothered to change for something 'freeze' resistant, but Zero had just sniffed indifferently saying that 'you just might never know'. While he had been trying to find their path on the map a third reploid flipped it the right way up.

Spider had also recallabrated his armor. It had been upgraded to let him camouflage with his surroundings. Like X, the upgrade had left a tinge. Silver somewhat outlined the curving points of his armor (sue me I like silver..). He had taken the chance to stock up on play cards while being with the hunters. Each were now re-enforced with a titanium plating, and had a little red imprint of well... his logo? (How do you expect me to describe THAT?! J-just be happy I wrote the paragraph!).

All had also equipped force metal. Since they now knew most of the effects, or well, X and Zero did, they could properly enhance themselves.

Zero had placed two by the names of Reverse Thunder and Power 3 into two compartments of his chest armor.

X had placed four into four seperate slots, an Eagle eye in his right chest compartment, a Decoy in his left leg armor, a Light-as-a-Feather in his right leg armor, and an Exodus into his left chest compartment.

Spider had specifically chosen three force metals by the names of Bluff, Protect 5 and Reverse Water. He had decided to leave one slot open, just in case he found a better force metal than the ones at the base's shops.

X had searched high and low for the third of the S-clas hunter unit, but he had completely disapeared. He had even asked Nana to run a scan to search for Axl, but even this had failed. It seemed that the signal had been blocked.

"Well, we can't delay the mission." X turned to his partner. The red replied abrutly.

"If he comes, he comes. If he doesn't, he doesn't." Sheething his saber, Zero started to walk out of the building.

X followed. Zero was right. 'Maybe the kid will turn up..' X thought as he exited the base, and before Spider had decided to strike up a conversation with him.

From the second heighest spot on the Giga City base, two figures stared down at the three specs.

"Why, why are we up here again? And don't you want to go with them?"

"We are! We're going to follow them, but from a distance!"

"But why? Isn't that spying?"

The boy scoffed. "Call it what you like. You're coming with me no?"

"Well.. Yes.."

"Good then! Stop complaining!"

"I'm not complaining! I just don't understand why we're doing this!"

"Because it'll be fun! I've always wanted to see how they act on missions by themselves!" The male figure locked his guns into his chest armor. Nodding his head to the female he spoke. "Come on! Let's go, they'll be to far if we keep babbling Cinnamon!"

"Ok."

And with that, both jumped of the side of the building.

-

By the way the 'play girl bunny suit' is an inside-joke that I'd rather claw from my brain. Doesn't help that I drew it too.... GAH! Darn you Niricko! Yes, I draw. I draw like a maniac(does 120 pages in one month count?). I wanna be an animator too. I draw almost everything and anything. I'd put my pictures up if I could get a good Vertex powered program. Does anybody have any suggestions? I already tried crappy freeware.. and I don't want to spend 200 bucks. Think of it like this, tell me a very good one that actually WORKS, and you're ensuring the survival of a MMX and MMZ zany comic. That and good bio pictures for my OCs.

Also, I'm no fool. Don't worry, all questions will be answered. Give me time to cover my tracks. That and all the original MC characters are in here! Don't get pissed with me! XD Read the end part of my bio if you want quick updates. I usually write in it as soon as I get a review or something so ya.

But to the 'chracters' question. Yes they are all in it. Do you blame them though if they decided not to stick around? Hello, it's been about 2 to 4 months after the Redips saga. Keh. XD Dun flame meh!!!!!!

GAH!!! THE SIGMA PLAY GIRL BUNNY SUIT IS BUUUUUUUUUUUUURNING MY MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!!!!!! ARGH I'M SCARRED!!!! SCARRED DAMIT!!!!!!!

...(sniffle) it's nasty. N-A-S-T-Y! I tell you.


	6. Of Money and Spies

Name me one person who DOESN'T stare at Balmung's ass. He he he. I like Kite too. But MAN that administrator's got tight pants..(drool) He's officially mine, and you're going to have to fight me tooth claw and atomic weapon to make that otherwise. Just try it bitch. Joking!

That, and I feel so sorry for Reki. And- Why the hell am I talking about . hackuden when this is a MMX fic? o0... Oh-boy..

I know I've been ranting about this for at least 3 chapters but,.... JUSTIFZ IS SO COOLIES!!!! :)

Bored and in a rut, but hopefully that will change with Sonic Heroes music. (SQUEEE! SHADOW AND ESPIO AND CHARMY AND KNUCKLES!!!)

Ok ok so my two favorite characters are Metal Sonic and Knuckles. They're just so cute! I can't help it! I love the copies.. Omega, Copy Rockman, Metal Sonic, darn there was some one else...waah

**"New Balsera (new balsera/**quantom city**) - New Balsera (namioco)"**

ON WE GO!! BWAHAHAAA!!!

plus signs disn't work, so maybe 2s will!

2

"Should be ahead.."

"AHEAD? AHEAD?! YOU SAID THAT THREE HOURS AGO!!!"

"I said 'approximately'."

"Ooohhh great."

Three figures stood in the middle of a densly flourished forest. They had been walking for a day, and yet seemed to be getting no-where. One preffered not to fully 'inlist' himself into the argument, but the other two were going at it like wild animals.

"NO!! YOU WOULDN'T ASK FOR DIRECTIONS NOW WOULD YOU?! MISTER I'M THE CRIMSON HUNTER, I DON'T NEED NOBODY!!!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I **DON'T**!! I SAID WE WOULD BE THERE IN 'APPROXIMATELY' AN HOUR. READ MY DAMN LIPS."

"ENOUGH!!! SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP CARD-BOY, YOU GET US OUT OF THIS GREEN PRISON!!"

"Argh.." Rubbing his temples from all the screaming, Spider sighed downcastedly as he watched the two hunters continue to fight. Little did he know that some one else was watching the same spectacle.

Far off under the cover of some vines eyes darted to and thro from the three figures. The yellow irises were careful to take everything in. He would soon need to relay the information to his boss. His trail of thought was suddenly cut off when a hurdeling rock rocketed 5 cm close to the side his face. It seemed that X had gotten so 'displeased' that he had chucked a rock at Zero, who in turn had taken out his saber and whacked the rock in the opposite direction.

The poor reploid picked himself up from the ground to which he had fallen. Dusting himself off in a prissy manner, he let out a venomous hiss, but he soon let out a groan in pain as his posterior retold him of the rough landing. 'Now, I really am going to tell my boss.' He thought darkly as he sauntered off.

"There! See that path over there? We should follow it!" The black reploid stated impatiently.

"But it looks so suspicious!"

"..Zero. People make paths to follow. Just because some else has been that way doesn't mean something bad is going to happen to us."

"Says you."

"Once apon a time I had thought that you weren't an ass-hole."

"Dude, you've hated me since I was maverick." Grinning childishly Zero crossed his arms at X.

"Not true." Returning the impish look, X raised his eyebrow.

"Guys.. go.. lets. Before... we die here..." Being in compagny of Zero and X hadn't helped Spider's exhausted nerves. Clutching the map with a shaky hand he pointed at the pathway. "NOW."

"Fine. Sheesh. We're coming." Zero gave X knowing look. They both knew that their behavior got on most peoples nerves; and they enjoyed that.

An hour an a half later they had arrived at densly populated city. It had many stores and merchants, so much in fact that it put Giga City to shame. Huge sky scrapers littered the edge of each block. Gazing upwards, X sniffed in shock.

"You'd think this place had existed 17 years ago the way it's packed!"

The other two reploids just gawked at all the sights of the city. Apparently they were on the most populated of the islands. Quite frankly is was hard to believe otherwise! Everywhere they looked there were masses of people and reploids dealing, buying, or trading in items, old, new, and too worn for wear.

Trotting along the three passed many shops and government buildings. It was only after five minutes that one of them dared to speak up.

"You know, I'd thought the black market would set themselves up in a place, well.. further than the government officials."

Pensively X stared at a building. "Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe the officials just don't care." Retorted Spider. "Or maybe they get rich of the products."

"Hmmn." Walking along they stopped at an information booth.

Zero relaxed himself on the side walls of the booth, and Spider glanced at the tents and tables. 'So many people..' He thought wide eyed. It was amazing that nobody had been trampled to death yet.

Putting his arm on the counter placidly, X, unamuzed, called out. "Excuse me, is there anybody in here that could tell me how to get to Namioco, and what's further?"

Shortly a small female reploid with blonde hair showed herself from behind the counter. She studied him a bit before opening her mouth. "To reach Namioco you go northeast of here. Or if you wish to go to Veorse Laga you must go southeast. If you keep going, you'll soon end up at the transport center, Trenam City. I hope that helps."

"Thank you." turning away, X winked at his comrades. "Time to get movin'!"

2

"Commander, I have them in my sights." A faint crackling on the other end of the walkie-talkie gave way to a voice. "Very well. How many, and what direction?"

The reploid was about 22 years old. He had bright gleaming green eyes, but they were shaded over by his light blue hawk-like helmet that seemed to flip up around the edges. Glaring past the sunlight he tried to close in for a better look.

"There seems to be only three of them. Two are the reknown hunters X and Zero, the other, I have never seen before. He's black. Anyone you know?" The last comment was a tad sarcastic, sighing the voice on the other side of the communication answered.

"... Maybe, maybe not. Keep me updated as to their position. Wouldn't want them finding our base, now would we? Spanter will keep me updated on their strength and capabilities, though I already know quite a bit about them.."

"Hmm. Very well. But why trail them on? I can snipe them from here."

"Nonsense. We need them to help locate that annoying pest Karten. Even you failed to find him."

"Not for the want of trying."

"Cease this absurd banter! Trail them. That's an order!"

"Fine. Money's doubled."

"Wha-" Clicking the device off before the other could respond, the reploid grimaced at the wandering three.

2

Several hours later X and his group had arrived at the edge of the city called Namioco. It wasn't as huge as the previous city, but it still was quite populated.

All three decided to rest there for the night. Zero had found an inn near the water that was somewhat cheap. Wearily the trio sat on benches watching the water flow southward.

"The Twilight Syndicate travels a lot don't they?" Spider stated placidly. Crossing his arms, Zero snorted.

"Thieves. If we had caught them before we would have never had have this problem now."

"Oh well, the past is the past. I wonder.. who we'll meet?" X tried to change the subject.

"Oh, wait, guess. Sigma."

Laughing, X continued. "Red!"

"Bit. Vile. No wait! They're all waiting for us back inside the inn!" Zero replied sarcastically.

"Who, on earth, are you talking about?" Giving them a skeptical look Spider sniffed.

"Some people we know." X stated airily. "Anybody hungry?"

"Starved." Spider replied eagerly.

"Good."

"Heh? What? Aren't you supposed to say something like 'Let's go get something to eat' or 'Let's go inside for supper'!!" Horrified the Canadian accented reploid stared at X in utter shock.

"Oh, quit it! I was joking! Come on, let's go get some supper." Getting up, X made his way to the inn's door.

The other two got up as well, one sighing of relief, the other laughing.

Grinning cheekily at Spider, Zero commented. "Don't worry, we won't let you starve."

"Well, at least..." Looking back at the ocean Spider said quietly,"Tomorrow we hit the water."

2

In refference to Aile's swearing. ....umm.... wait for it......

..We've all been young and reckless once.

Axl: That doesn't explain it!

;.; I know... Well hey! I'm probably the shyest person you'll ever know and that doesn't stop me from letting loose torrents.

Axl: You? Modest, quiet? Don't make me laugh!

GRRR! (kicks him off the screen) I'm only crazy with my friends. Now shut up!

sorry if it doesn't go... It was supposed to be one of those days were everything goes wrong and then 'bang' something breaks the last straw and you start crying and swearing at the same time yada yada.. (slaps forhead) I didn't describe it properly.

See Grammar is not my forte. So when you read a sentence that just doesn't fit, please recopy it into your review and sujest what I could do to make it better (if you want). When I re-read my stories I don't always catch these mistakes. By the way thanks SailorSenshiWriter for telling me that, can you please also tell me the 'nagging grammar mistakes', you know... just so I won't do them in the future.. o

Axl: Curse you, evil vile woman!

(kicks him off the screen again) :P

P.S: For quick updates check the end part of my bio. If you are smart, you've already caught on that I respond to reviews there. :P Happy R&R'ing!

Cause, 'my Stars', if I get another review with "but where's Marino and Cinnamon and Massimo and -" THE FUR IS GOING TO FLY!!!!

And I will be 'posting' my pictures up on , when I'm done I'll give you the address, don't worry, there won't be any spoilers. XD


	7. Peace on the island Ya, riight

I GOT SONIC THA HEDGEHOG PLUSHIES!!!! YIPPEE!!!! XD

XP Yays! More characters!

Spanter and Justifz!!

By the way, thank you to all my reviewers! Your comments have helped me a lot. At first I wasn't to sure about this story, but it seems that you all enjoy it immensely. (Typos or not! :P) Thanks for your support. Hopefully it will bloom into the three part series I had planned out at the beginning.

**"New Balsera (namioco) - New Balsera (managaskar/**omega, nexus**)"**

When I put up the map for viewing, you'll understand why I made the little thing above this way.

POWER TO THE REPLOIDS, YEAH!!

2

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Stretching Zero looked at the horizon through their room's little window. Everything on this side of the world was from the 'old times'. Instead of metallic enforced walls, of which he was so used to, the building here were made of brick and gyprock. He guessed it was because of all the time that this contenant had been infected. How could the people be espected to advance technologically if they were too busy clearing out all the waste and destruction? A hint of homesickness struck Zero. He had never really had a home or family for that matter, but he seemed to have a bit of a longing to go back to the hunter's base. Even though now it was under construction from the Redips saga. Zero bit his lip bitterly. Mavericks were always messing up the good things of life. The fact that he had once been one digusted him. Turning back, he looked at X's sleeping form. Megaman had been so kind to him. Even though he had saved X's life a few times, he never felt that it had been enough. Sadly he glanced at the blue hung up armor, then stared down at his raised hands. Hopefully he would never become a threat to X. Hopefully.

Shaking his head roughly he mentally slapped himself. 'The crimson hunter does not feel sadness, or regret!' He thought stubbornly. Looking around the room, he looked at the other sleeping form. Snickering to himself, he leaned against the window ledge. How could he feel sad now? They were on an adventure! For fame, for glory, ok well, not those things, but it was nice to imagine. The red hunter had enough fame and fan mobs to last him for ten life times. He didn't know why, he never looked for it.

"Hrngh... Zero? That you by the window?... why you up so ear-ly?" Rolling over to the opposite side, Spider tried to glance at Zero, without falling asleep that is.

"Boy, you're sure the 'morning person' example aren't you?" Zero cocked an eyebrow when his retorical (Damn, I know there's an H in that word ..somewhere..) question was met with half of a snore. "Figures."

Fifteen minutes later the blue hunter woke from his sleep. Casting an incredulous look from Zero to Spider, he rose and left the room without asking a word. Coming back, he clipped and strapped on his armor. The armor seemed to glow, as if accepting his presence within it.

"Shall you, or I?" Directing the question at Zero, the Crimson Hunter shrugged. "Your call."

Walking up to the other side bed, X kneeled so his mouth was only a few centimeters from Spider's ear.

"WAKE UP MAVERICK ATTACK!!"

Shooting up faster than a lightning bolt, and grabbing his pillow Spider was ready to chuck it at any intruder. Realizing that only Zero and X were in the room. He growled at X in a half drunken stupor. "Damn you. That was heartless." (No, really, it was.)

Grinning X walked out with Zero. "Meet ya by the feerie!"

Grumbling Spider repeated the words mockingly as the two left the room. "Meet ya by the feerie."

2

Several minutes later all three were wisked away with several other passengers on a small feerie by the name of 'The Light's Way'. The sun's soft rays played with the ocean's waves, giving it a mysterious aura. X took the time to just lean over the side of the railing and enjoy the sight. It wasn't often that he could do this sort of thing. He liked the feel of the droplets spraying against his face.

Not everyone was at ease, as Zero soon found out. Especially when he had to make a fast trip to the bathrooms. As he exited the stall he was a little miffed. He never had this problem before, and now all of sudden he was sea-sick. 'Nerves.' he thought, clearly peeved.

No one would have any trouble finding Spider, as he slept, half slumped over a deck table top. Looking back at the black reploid, X raised his eyes to heaven and then back at the water.

'Kuh, I thought Signas slept a lot..'

It only took a few hours for the feerie to stop at the distant port of Omega (Scream MMZ fans. Scream XP Mwahahaa!). A tiny town, seemingly out in the middle of nowhere, but teeming with boats and harbors. They didn't spend a long time there, only several minutes to buy supplies. Apparently Nexus was southwards of Omega. When they were done, they set off, the only sign of their existance a set of footprints left in the sandy trail.

2

"Yo, boss!"

"Yes?" Came the annoyed hiss from the telecomunication device. "What is it?"

"No activity here yet. Do I move out?"

There was a pause "No. Keep your post. They'll come when they come."

"Huh, fine. Then I follow?"

"Yes Heinard. Don't bother me until then!" The comunication was cut short promply.

"Well, sheesh! I called five times 'cause it's boring!" Sighing the silver colored reploid sat down idian style on the ground. Looking around for any source of amusement, and not finding any, he collasped backwards giving an even bigger sigh. His visor gleamed in the morning light. Scrunching his eyes at the sudden brightness, he pushed himself up until he was sitting again. Giving another outrageous sigh, he stood up from the ground. He had been asigned to watch the Melsafe Plant for any sign of a group of three reploids. One Blue, one red and one black. The boss really did hate him, he thought sourly.

Glancing at the horizon something caught his eye. It was a mountain not too far away, but lightly covered in snow.

"YES!" Deliberately disobeying his orders he rushed off in the mountain's direction. Mountains meant snow, snow meant skiing.

2

Nexus was just as nautical as the town of Omega. It was a tad bigger, but the size didn't make much of a difference. A lot of reploids and humans resided there, and it almost seemed as busy as the first city they had walked through in the New Balsera region.

The air around the three seemed to have a blue tinge to it. None of the three actually noticed, but it made the boisterous town seem more homely.

"Perfect place for a set-up." Zero commented dryly, taking a look at his surroundings. "No one would guess that a place like this could have a blackmarket or drug fest."

"But that's not why they're wanted though, is it?" X inquired. He had only heard their name once or twice.

"They're in the black market and bounty hunting business. Everything's fair game to them. At least everything that makes a buck."

"So how are we expected to find them here?" Hesitantly Spider added, "I mean, we don't have any source to go on.."

"I guess it will be a hide-and-cover operation." X stated.

Looking at the blue hunter quizically, Spider questioned. "What do mean by 'Hide-and-cover'?"

"We'll hide and wait for the perpertrators to come into plain sight." (Darn, I KNOW I spelt something wrong there too.. . )

"-Woa woa." Holding his arm straight, beckoning X to be silent, Zero motioned over to his left. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Both reploids looked in the direction that Zero had motioned towards. What greeted them was black and burgandy hued reploid in the distance, who seemed to be looking for a certain trading tent. The reploid turned around still trying to find the trading tent, allowing X and Spider to catch the color of his eyes. Soft green. Not noticing them, the black reploid continued it's search.

Grinning, Zero switched to a british accent. "Ello ello ello."

During the time that they had been spying on the reploid, they had all backed-up against a house's wall, just to be out of sight.

"You've seen him before?" X hissed.

"I should know the little bastard. I've fought him once on a thief run." Zero spat. "I think we should give him a little visit. Watch out he knows how to evade."

Staring at the other black reploid, something felt familiar to Spider. It was only until Zero harsh war cry rang out that he moved from his position.

The trio surrounded the individual, with their weapons drawn.

Zero, already being fired up, was the first person to speak. "We want answers."

Drawing his twin scis (Spelling?) instinctively the black and burgandy reploid crunched into a defensive position sensing impending doom.

Packing his metallic cards pack into their pack, and into his armor compartment, Spider threw up his hand in a friendly pose. "Hi Mach!"

All three stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"What?" Stressing the word, he looked back at them with an incredulous expression.

"Spider!" Blinking a few times, the rogue reploid straightened back to his normal position. "It's been a while!" The reploid seemed to forget the previous immediate threat, as he strolled up to his old friend.

"Amazing. Never thought you'd be here! By the way I could never thank you enough for coming back and helping us with that little crisis with that other hunter, ya know, back then."

Now it was the card-throwing reploid's turn to be quiet and confused. "Umm. I never came back. This is the first time I've seen you again!"

"WHAT?!" Dismayed, Mach tweaked Spider's top hat. "You sure you're feeling alright? Haven't had a cold lately..?"

Slapping the hand away in a playful manner, Spider retorted. "Cold? Since when were reploids able to catch those?! Get a hold of yourself man, you're creeping my out with your sympathy!"

"B-But, you, you came back! I saw you with my own two eyes! Aile even brought you back to our base!!" Spider could see the reploid's eyes begin to give way to a sharp silver.

"Aile? I haven't seen him since I left a year after joinning your group!-By the way, how is he?"

Spider could see Mach Karten's features sink with the name. As if unsure how to respond, the older robot sighed. "Spider...."

Listening eagerly to his friend's words, his heart sunk as he heard the continuation of the sentence.

"..Aile's dead.."

(I GUESS X left that part out of the story.

X: No I did not!

Uzu: HUSH FEEBLE MORTAL!)

2

Wink, wink, no, I did not forget them!)

"Come on Cinnamon! At this rate we'll lose them before noon! Argh, come on girl.."

Tugging a bit harshly on his orangy hair, Cinnamon retorted. "Do not call me girl, or I will have to call you boy."

Giving her a scrunched 'you're-kiding-me-right?' look he continued walking. Rolling his eyes to an unseen audience he responded. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit grouchy today.."

The female reploid medic mouthed the words 'so I've noticed' behind his back. Fishing out a crudely drawn paper map from her generator compartment, she twisted and turned it until it displayed the direction they were heading. "I'm amazed that Marino's been here before."

"Ya, well, she gave me that map about three weeks ago."

"Wonder what she's up too.."

"Yeah." Both glanced up at the blue sky sadly. Specks of clouds dotted the outstretched plain above them. They missed their newly made friends horribly. Massimo had been the first to go. He had decided to help Dr. Gaudile with his scientific research, and had left only two weeks after peace had been restored. Marino had left the week after, but she made deliberate return trips to the base, to talk with Axl, Cinnamon and X.

Sighing, both glanced at each other. There was no denying it. Spending so much time together under that durress makes people bond tighter. Axl almost felt as if he had lost a sister somehow.

Now they were on the trail between Trader's Main and Namioco, and hoped to catch up to X and his group fast.

"No boss."

Pivoting on the spot Axl shot his hand to Cinnamon's mouth. Searching around the foilage with his eyes he caught sight of a burgandy scarf fluttering slightly up and down at least seven meters from him. Looking closer, he could make out the back of a light blue helmet. Sniper instinct taking over, Axl started to crouch until he was almost sitting on the ground. Cinnamon followed suit as she too saw the impending danger. Silently both listened in on the conversation.

The blue helmeted reploid justified his answer. "No, I HAVEN'T seen them. I told you that already. I lost them behind the Namioco trail. Spanter already informed you of their position." A pause. "No, Heinard has not alerted us of them entering the north part of Samcurta City."

The reploid jerked back as a crackle from the receiver gave way to a slew of words. "If I know Karten, he'll spill. It's simple, their first target will be the Melsafe Plant. Intercept? Yes, ok. At what point? Lambada? Yes. Yes. I have the rounds. Yes. -And the taser. No I will not harm Zero directly, X and the others will be terminated though."

"Perfect." The receiver hissed as it was promtely shut off from the other end. The light blue clad reploid moved out of the cover of the bush, just enough for Axl to see this new felon.

The light blue helmet flipped up at the beginning of the reploid's neck, though, was not attached to his armor. He wore a navi blue jumpsuit underneath his light blue chest and back armor, which only travelled until the bottom of the reploid's rib cage and then split into three points. Light blue arm guards protected his lower arms, at his elbows the arm guards ended with a cut off tuffs of a burgandy scarf.

Quite the fighter.

They waited for at least fifteen minutes until the reploid had moved completely out of the bush and clear out of sight.

Turning to his companion, with fright shining through his eyes, Axl spoke. "We have to get to X fast."

2

It took about an hour for X to fill Mach Karten in on the events that had taken place in the past few months. Of course Zero had to restrain himself from strangling the unlawful reploid more than once. It seemed though, that at the end of the conversation, that Zero could tolerate this new head of the syndicate.

Mach had explained to them that it had been his father's syndicate for the past ten years. Unfortunetly his father had ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time during a raid for information, which had been his untimely death.

Now, not only could Zero stand this reploid, he was starting to like him more and more. Mach Karten just had this aura of stability and power, almost like his own. He was the cocky son-of-a-bastard that people always tended to like in movies, at least his appearance gave this impression, deep down he was cautious and well balanced.

Karten took the all the information well. He did seem to faulter at one point where X mentioned about Redips' changing ability, but if you would have blinked you wouldn't have noticed it.

X blinked a bit as he straightened his pose on the bench they were sitting on. "We came here to get information on Justifz, ever heard of the guy?"

"Justifz, definetly. He joined the syndicate a while ago."

"Do you know what made him leave?" X inquired.

"Well I can't say I know the reason, but I can tell you what I think it was..

See we were on a raid mission in the Melsafe Plant.. All was going according to plan, see they refine supra-force metal there, we investigated for information and whatnot and we were in the lowest chamber, where the metal is kept, that was until there was an explosion. It burst the walls in front of us. Stepping out of the smoke was this greenish reploid, he commanded some of his people to get some supra-force metal, -right in front of us!- and then left. We all had SOME idea of the power that this metal gives, but we never realised that that's what caused that building to blast off into space..

But I saw the look on Justifz face as we watched the reploid take off with the metal, he never kept his eyes of them. Not for a second. He seemed to be thinking deeply. If I ever knew a money grabber, it'd be Justifz.

Even on regular missions he would act unruly, and completely to his own will. He obviously didn't care if any of our guys would get hurt for a last minute desision."

Getting up from his seat on a bench, Mach held his hand forth. "Well, if I'm not mistaken you're going to need another fighter."

Blankly the three gawked at him. Zero was the first to speak. "Another fighter? For what?"

Taking out a sci and twirling it, Mach turned three quarters and grinned at him. "Simple. That Redips fellow that you've told me about's been making trouble here for the past two to three weeks!"

2

Uzu: Oooooooooh. Cliffy! Wow. hey, nobody's been reviewing lately. ;; I didn't post the chapter quickly enough did I? Sniffle, oh well.... Darn it Shade! You haven't reviewed yet! Damn beta reader, abandoned my story just after chapter 3 she did! Her AND Niricko! Grrrrrr!

By the way Mach's name is pronounced like 'Match'. I don't care how it's spelt! XP It's said Match!

Smirkle and a lot more oc's to come... o0 The address is : 

view album Gate-Kun ....... Yes, yes I know. SHUT UP. XD I'm obsessed!! Weeeee!!! X6 Here I come! (XP I dun care if it was a crappy game, I WAN IT!!)

Keep checking it because I'm only half done with the scanning, and the scanner's being a bitchy-bitch-bitch. Spanter, Justifz and the map should be up by tonight or tomorrow, because they're already scanned. Mach and...um... Heinard (That's it!) will be up ...well hopefully tonight, but one never knows..

XD Happy reviewing!!XD

That, and I might end the fic off here or continue two or three more chapters. (It's a three part series, remember that!)


	8. CHANGEOVER!

**A little reminder, the story has been moved to it's second part Trickstar Saga 2: Of Rockets and Sprokets! Go check it out! :P **


End file.
